


Something Awful

by perfuma



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfuma/pseuds/perfuma
Summary: Carrie screams. Dale doesn’t understand.





	Something Awful

_ “What year is this?” _

 

Dale thought aloud, looking down at the road, trying desperately to wrap his head around what he had just experienced, if Carrie was looking over at him perhaps she could tell just how desperately Dale was trying to put together the pieces. But she wasn’t, she was looking at the house that he had brought her to, and then, suddenly, a sense of déjà vu.

 

Carrie backed away from the house, there is something wrong. There is something very, very wrong, and in that instant both of them felt it, it was a feeling of dread, a feeling of unexplainable fear, something about the senseless, unneeded violence in the world. It was as if all of that horribleness, all of the dreadfulness in the universe was with them outside that house, and then, it struck.

 

It all began to come back to her, BOB, her father, the ring, the lodge, the men she would give herself to. Her heart pounded quickly in her chest, it seemed familiar, but she did not yet recognize these flashes as her own memories, it took a moment or two for her to process any of them at all, she needed help, she needed help to relate these visions with herself.

 

And then, that help came  _ “Laura?” _ her mother called from inside the house, calling for her, Carrie’s heart sank as she realized that those memories were her own, that she was Laura and that Laura was her. She screamed as loud and as long as her vocal cords allowed, tears welling up in her eyes. 

 

Dale jumped, the scream taking him by surprise, he was so sure that once he exited the lodge that everything would fall into place, he thought that once he saved Laura everything would be fine. But if learning that the Palmers had no relation to the Palmer house wherever they were wasn’t a wake up call, this was. 

 

Carrie, now Laura, fell to her knees, sobbing. Dale rushed to her side, putting an arm on her shoulder, he was still getting used to talking again, spending 25 years sitting in a chair more or less silent will do that to you. He helped Laura up, gently helping her into the car’s passengers seat. “It’s going to be okay” he said softly, forcing a smile.

 

Dale then proceeded to get into the driver's seat, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. He didn’t know where they were going next, but he knew that they had to get away from the Palmer house. But then it hit him, they would be going to the Great Northern Hotel, not only would this give him an opportunity to see how different this twisted version of Twin Peaks is, but also give the two of them a clean and reasonably priced place to rest for the night.

 

“We will be going to the Great Northern, do you remember that?” Laura nodded, trying to catch her breath. “It will give us a place to rest up for the night and we can talk about all of this in the morning, that’ll give us a fresh perspective on all of this.” He once again offered a smile, putting the key in the ignition and driving off to the hotel, as they drove Dale found himself reflecting, looking at the tree’s illuminated by the car’s headlights.

 

He rolled down his window ever so slightly, inhaling deeply, and then letting out a loud exhale. “What are you doing?” asked Laura, who seemed more than a little bit freaked out. “Laura, this town has the most excellent tree’s, Douglas Firs, I believe. I remember driving down this exact road, and inhaling the scent of these tree’s when I first arrived here. Isn’t it funny what sticks with you even so many years later?”

 

Laura definitely had to get used to being called...well, Laura. She knew that was her, she knew it was  _ always _ her, but it was weird for that to be acknowledged, it felt wrong, dirty. The rest of the car ride was silent, the two of them both reflecting on their pasts, though neither of them had the luxury of feeling like their pasts were their own.

 

And neither of them knew how to cope with that feeling, either. Laura had actually lived an entirely different life than the one she was remembering, and Dale...well, Dale hadn’t known who he was for a very long time.


End file.
